Secret Longings
by MissLizziebeth
Summary: Emmett and Bella fool around behind the Cullens' back. Collection of one-shots and two-shots! Lots of smut! Human!B/Vampire!Em
1. A Short Note

So, some of these lemons are taken from a story I deleted (I named it _A__ Secret__ Longing_– hence this fic's title). I have tweaked them to make sense for you all.

The reason I took the fic down was because I couldn't think of a proper plot. Seeing as there doesn't need to be a plot for this "story" then I won't have the same problem.

The status will always be set as 'Complete' because it is only a collection of one-shots and two-shots. Might want to put an alert on it, 'cause I could add another at any time.

This is set post Bella's eighteenth birthday but disregards Edward leaving in New Moon, so no pack friendships. Sorry! Also, this ignores _Eclipse _and _Breaking__ Dawn_. Remember, Bella's still human!

Enjoy, guys :D I liked these lemons too much to get rid of them altogether ;]

Lizzie xxx


	2. Story 1, Part A

**Story 1, Part A**

**AN:** So this chappy is host to Emmett's mind – yay!

**Chapter**** Synopsis:** Emmett tries to hide his boner as Esme is still in the room, but Bella is unaware of his 'little' problem and nearly blows his cover.

**Disclaimer:** My name is not written on the books so I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Emmett, which skirt looks better?"<p>

I looked up from the game and grimaced.

"How should I know?"

Rosalie scowled at me. "Because you're my husband!" she snapped.

I refrained from rolling my eyes, instead turning back to the game. She huffed indignantly and stood there. I knew she wouldn't leave until I answered, so I absently said, "The red one."

"No, you're supposed to say the blue one," she shot at me, hands on hips. "God, Em! You should _know_this by now."

I shrugged. "Sorry."

She opened her mouth to yell something at me when the sound of the front door opening and a pumping blood reached my eyes. I instantly cheered up.

"Bella's here!" I exclaimed, dragging out the words as I run to the bottom of the stairs.

And there she was.

Her beautiful body was covered up by casual, winter clothing that I just wanted to rip off of her. Her lips were smiling and laughter filtered through them at the sight of me. It warmed my frozen heart.

I grinned broadly and snatched her up in a bear hug; couldn't kiss her though 'cause we had to pretend for the family that our relationship was purely like siblings.

_As if._

"Hey, Belly boo!"

She giggled and pretended to struggle. I let myself enjoy the feel of her against me, her soft skin flush with mine, the warmth of it seeping into my clothes. She fit perfectly in my embrace, like I knew she would.

I saw Edward shift by the door and was glad I'd learnt to hide my thoughts. I always forgot about that sneaky bastard when Bella's around me. He suddenly forced a cough, meaning that the hug had taken too long, and I let her drop back down again.

"Are you hungry, love?" he asked her, taking my angel's hand. I wanted to bitch slap him away.

Bella shook her head with a kind smile. "No, Edward, I'm fine. I'll just go see where Alice is."

With one large smile to us both, she skipped off to find my pixie of a sister. I glanced at Edward and clapped him on the back.

"So... How about some wrestling, Eddie boy?"

He cringed slightly. "I wish you'd stop calling me that ghastly name."

I raised my eyebrow, chuckling. "You need to get with the times, brother." And with that I bounded off back to my game, thoughts of his 'innocent' girlfriend clouding my head. _Can't__ read__ my__ thoughts__ now, __can__ ya, __Eddie?_

* * *

><p>I was in the lounge kicking the computer's virtual ass, killing him left and right, when I heard the sweet sound of Bella's voice.<p>

"Alice, come on! I don't want to go shopping!" She made a groaning noise that had my pants tightening and my concentration slipping, momentarily letting the game's player get in a hit.

"Oh, please, Bella! You're my best friend and I want to share this with you," my little sister sucked up to her.

"Don't start with the guilt tripping!" my angel whined.

I heard a fake, surprised gasp. "I'm not! How could you say that, Bella? _To your sister!_"

I let out a chuckle. "Ally, stop victimising Bellsy!" I boomed up to them.

Bella's rushing footsteps caught my attention and I turned my heard an inch toward the stairs.

"Thank you, Emmett!" she said, exasperated.

I looked at her and grinned boyishly. She smiled back and I could have swornher heart fluttered…

_It did, Em! She yours, remember? Just hope no one else noticed!_

Okay, talking to myself in third person really wasn't a sane thing to do…

"Go back to your video games," scowled Alice before she turned back to Bella. "Could I at least give you a makeover?"

"No." Hm, my woman's feisty. *Mental drool*

"But, but, but," the pixie's bottom lip quivered dramatically before she cried in a long, drawn out whine, "Bella!"

She answered by only raising her eyebrow. God damn it! How can that be found sexy? It is just not humanly possible!

… And yet, Junior Em was starting to wake up.

_Get back to sleep, you little fucker!_

I awkwardly covered the offending bulge in my pants with my controller as Alice gave a suffered sigh.

"Well then, how are we supposed to waste the day?"

Bella shrugged with a tiny smirk. "Why don't you go online shopping while I" — she hopped onto the couch beside me — "have some fun with Emmett."

Fuck, why did the sentence sound a lot dirtier in my head? Oh yeah, 'cause I'm an asshole with a sick perv-obsession with the angel beside me.

My demon of a sister pouted childishly and then stomped up the stairs as loudly as she could without splitting the wood. Bella chuckled from her lounged position and then turned her head toward me.

"So, Emmy," she grinned, "why don't you show me how to play whatever the hell it is that you're playing?"

I shuffled slightly in my seat and tried to give her a playful smirk. I think I succeeded because her grin got even wider. I reached over to the coffee table and gave her the extra controller and then went to grab mine. But then, I came to a _brilliant_ realisation.

If I moved my controller an inch, Esme (the mother figure I never had that was currently sitting _right over there_) would see my manly pride in all of its hard rock glory.

_Not_ something I wanted to happen. It wouldn't matter if it was just Bells here, but Esme wasn't supposed to know I had lusty feelings for Bella!

I was frozen in place as I tried to find a solution.

Well, let's see. I could distract her and replace the controller with a pillow… But that would seem too suspicious. Oh! I could ask her to get something from the —

"Emmett, press play already!"

My eyes shot up to Bella, my body and face still fixed in my Statue of the Fucked. She seemed to get a little impatient, and before I could react, she was leaning over to pick up my controller…

_So_ not good.


	3. Story 1, Part B

**Story 1, Part B**

**AN: **Again we can laugh at Emmy's thoughts!

**Chapter**** Synopsis: **With the household empty, Bella and Emmett finally take care of his 'little' problem.

**Disclaimer:** My name is not written on the books so I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Her hand was getting closer to my engorged member rapidly, and if I were human I'd be sweating bullets. This is turning out to be the worst day of my life… And then, when she was less than half a foot away, I heard my newly found saviour talk.<p>

"Bella, love," Eddie called from the stairs. "I'm going out hunting with Alice and Jasper, will you be all right here?"

My sweet angel turned to look at him. "Yes, I'll be fine. I've still got Esme, Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie," she reminded him.

He shook his head, a patient smile on his face. "Carlisle is still at the hospital, Bella."

"And I" – my mother rose up gracefully – "am going to go visit him." _Yes!__ She's __leaving!_

"Oh. Well, I've still got Emmett and Rosalie then," my angel corrected herself.

I silently watched the exchange, hoping to God that she didn't reach for my controller again while everyone was still in the room.

"Actually," my wife interrupted coldly, marching down the stairs, "you haven't 'got' me. I'd prefer if you keep your human mitts to yourself." Rosalie switched her glare over to me. "I'm going hunting with them, Emmett. Keep out of _my_bedroom, thank you."

I showed no interest and only barely nodded my head. She gave a low growl and stalked out of the house. Eddie watched her leave with a confused frown.

"Why were you fighting, Emmett?" he demanded.

I shrugged. "She was being a bitch."

"She's your _wife_. You should show her some respect or she'll leave you," he warned me, his tone grim.

I almost snorted but refrained myself; I wouldn't care if she packed up all her useless belongings and headed to Egypt to fuck a camel — much less if she _divorced _me.

Eddie gave me a scolding look that did nothing to my opinion, and shook his head gravely.

"Well," he swapped subjects, "I'll go then. Stay safe, love." He bent down and kissed her head faintly.

My inner beast howled in rage. I shook bite his head off next time he touched her…

"I will," answered Bella, as he swept out the door. She looked back at me with a grin. "Now, press play."

I swallowed thickly. "Bells, I got a bit of a situation here." I gestured to my cock.

Her brows raised and she smirked, getting on her knees to crawl towards me on the couch. I watched with a straining dick as her boobs bounced gloriously and her hips swayed to make her ass shake deliciously. "Want me to sort it out?"

She stopped inches from me, still on all fours. I cleared my throat.

"Yes, please," my voice was pleading.

She only tilted her head, her brown locks falling to reveal her smooth neck. The heart beat below the skin was pounding erratically with excitement.

I looked away from her pulse point to see her lick her lips. I found myself leaning closer to them to bite and suck and lick them like she had done.

"You know, Em," she whispered, "I always had a soft spot for you. Good thing too, otherwise I'd leave you with your… _situation_." My eyes were drawn to her mouth as they formed the words she murmured like a seductive dance. She came even closer to me.

I could feel her warm breath wash over my face as she placed her legs on either side on mine, squatting close to me. I looked at her lustily before raising my arms to grip her sensuous thighs. My hands skimmed up and down them tenderly, and she let out a guttural groan that made my pants tighten even more. I tugged her down onto me but she let out a tiny squeak.

Her hand reached down and grabbed onto my controller – the thing that had elicited the sound of surprise from her. She chucked it over to where she had been sitting previously and then looked down, as did I.

My member was pushing against my jeans with a shocking amount of force, prominent in its need.

Bella gingerly gave it a stroke and I automatically bucked my hips skyward, a moan escaping from me. The sight of her licking her lips again made me impatient, and before she could move, I pulled down on her thighs. Her lovely (albeit clothed) crotch rubbed beautifully on my pulsing cock. We both moaned and our hips bucked to meet together.

I started a steady pace of bobbing my pelvis, dry humping her as she writhed atop me. My pre-cum was wetting my underwear and I could feel her own fluids dampening her panties. It was a mouth-watering process of up, rub and down, up, rub and down.

My fingers were clutching her waist and her legs were wrapped around my back, crushing me against her. After several minutes of dry humping, her back arched, smashing her erect nipples onto my chest. The movement caused me quicken my pace until we both cried out in passion.

Bella sat upon me, her breathing ragged. She was the vision of an angel. And then, her eyes met mine and our lips collided in a frenzy.

Okay, let me rephrase… This has turned out to be the _best__ day_ _ever_.


	4. Story 2, Part A

**Story 2, Part A**

**AN:** Bella's turn!

**Chapter**** Synopsis:** While everyone is hunting, Bella and Emmett get up to naughty shenanigans in the empty forest.

**Disclaimer: **My name is not written on the books so I own nothing!

* * *

><p>The morning I woke up in the Cullens' house it was sunny and dry. The others had gone out hunting last night. Thankfully Emmett had volunteered to stay behind. Before I went to greet him I wanted to shower.<p>

I stepped into the bathroom, staring at the… _whiteness _of it all. I hadn't been in here before, but now I was glad of that fact. Everything was so clean; it made me feel nauseas. I shuddered and slowly undressed. The shower was easier enough to work out, and I got inside with a satisfied sigh, feeling the warm water wash over me.

I bathed myself thoroughly – it was wonderful to relax. The soap had a strange smell though; hopefully I'd be sharing Emmett's musky, manly, _delicious _scent again soon.

When I was finished I wrapped a white (surprise, surprise) towel around me and picked up my pile of clothes. Water from my hair dripped down my back as I carefully walked down back up the stairs to Edward's room where my clean clothes were waiting, making sure not to trip with my slippery feet.

I passed Emmett and Rosalie's room on the way. I paused when I saw him sitting on their bed, his hair tousled and perfect. He glanced over to greet me but froze. I shifted under his gaze, self-conscious.

"What?" I finally questioned.

I put my clothes down on a table and walked towards him slowly. I stopped dead in my tracks when he made a deep, rumbling sound.

Only after I paused did I realise that it was a growl.

Faster than I could blink, Emmett leapt lithely at me, sending us both tumbling to the ground. We rolled a few times before stopping, me underneath him. He stared down at me with black eyes and I felt my breathing hitch.

A cold hand slid slowly up my leg, making me realise that my towel had flapped opened at the bottom. Emmett trailed his fingers under the material and cupped my sex lightly. I moaned softly and pressed myself up against him.

My eyes fluttered closed as he rubbed his hand up and down – like he was trying to sooth me, though it did the complete opposite. When he unwrapped the knot I'd made in the towel, my eyes shot open. I watched, panting, as he licked his lips and descended down.

His tongue darted out, swirling dangerously close to my nipple. And then he took it in his mouth and sucked. Hard.

"Fuck!" I didn't even bother to scold myself on swearing, too lost in the sensations he was giving me.

I screamed his name as I writhed beneath him and I could feel the smile he had on his face. I let out a whine when he leant back. His eyes darkened even more as he lightly flicked my nipple with his finger, causing my breast to jiggle and for me to moan.

He suddenly looked at me and stood, pulling me up with him. My undone towel floated to the floor, which left me to stand naked in front of him.

He slowly examined my whole body, from my dripping centre to my perky breasts, leaving a trail of fire behind. He inhaled deeply and glanced back to my face.

"Come on," he abruptly said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked, not protesting in the least. He didn't answer so I tugged on his hand. "Emmett?"

He looked back at me with an almost evil grin. "We're going to have fuck hot sex in a place where the others won't smell it."

I shivered from his husky voice, but shook my head. "But they'll wonder where we are."

"We'll be back before they come home," he promised, a smirk on his beautiful face.

He picked me up easily and placed me so that I was piggy-backing him with my legs wrapped around him firmly. I quickly put my arms around his neck and squeezed my thighs together. He groaned and gripped my upper legs.

As he walked out of the house, I had a thought.

"Wait!" I rushed. "What about my clothes? I can't walk around naked!"

He chuckled and I felt the vibrations from his back. He turned his head to look me in the eyes with a hungry expression.

"I'll be running too fast for people to see."

And with that, he started sprinting. I was hardly jostled in the slightest, despite the speed he was going. And believe me, he was fast – the blurs of green and brown surrounding me proved that. It was a smooth ride, but I couldn't resist the urge to plaster myself to him like an extra skin.

I felt my head loll as the action put pressure on my centre – my legs were spread apart so much to accommodate Emmett's muscular build that my lady parts' lips were open and sticking to his shirt. Through the thin material I could feel his marble back and pressed myself even closer to him.

I heard Emmett groan; the sound increased my desire. I began hauling my body up and down, my nether regions still glued to him so that I created even more friction. I was basically humping his back, but I didn't care. It just felt so… _good_.

And it's not like he was complaining. In fact, I could feel him clenching his muscles to make the sensations – he was even letting out a low growl.

Without warning, he stopped and slammed me against a tree. The rough bark scratched at my bare skin, but the pain was somehow converted into pleasure and I moaned again.

I still had my legs wrapped around Emmett, except this time he was facing me and there was a gap between us. I reached down and played with my clitoris, adding to my ecstasy.

Emmett watched me with animalistic hunger, and put his hands on the tree, either side of my face. I continued to moan and whimper as I felt a tight coil twist in my lower abdomen. After mere minutes I was crying out as my high was lengthened by my digits still playing with my clitoris.

When I finished I was heaving for breath. I glanced up at Emmett and saw his pitch black eyes. A large bulge was protruding from his pants, making me feel a little guilty for torturing him.

He suddenly let my legs drop and I stumbled, my limbs feeling like jelly. I was silent as Emmett unbuckled his belt, keeping his eyes on me.


	5. Story 2, Part B

**Story 2, Part B**

**AN:** Short but sweet in Emmett's strange mind. By the way, if you guys have any suggestions or requests for certain lemons, just let me know ;]

**Chapter ****Synopsis: **Still in the forest, Emmett treats Bella and then she returns the favour.

**Disclaimer: **My name is not written on the books so I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Before she could blink I pulled her against me. Her wondrous cleavage pressed up against my chest gently, just begging to be touched. I stared at them with concentration. I could feel my angel squirm in my arms.<p>

With a feather light touch I brushed the top of her breasts. They heaved upwards in search of more contact. I softly drew circles on one of them, the patterns growing smaller and closer to the pink buds. Bella sucked in a breath when I started to caress them into hard points.

Below my head descended down my eyes connected with hers. Raw lust shined in them, no doubt reflected in mine. And then my lips enclosed one tiny bud and I sucked like a starving baby, swishing my tongue around it. My hand massaged the other, and soon I swapped, leaving Bella panting.

Her hands pushed against my chest unexpectedly – I let her move me back. Her movements were steady as I intently watched her loosen my pants and slide them down my legs. I stepped out of the material when it reached the ground and stood there naked. Bella slowly went onto her knees and wrapped her hands around my hips.

I found myself thrusting slightly forwards as her head came closer to Emmett Junior. And then… the heavens called.

Her hot mouth clamped onto my length, teeth scratching against it, her tongue soothing the ache left behind. I entangled my hands in her silky hair and made her head bob up and down, matching the pace of my hips.

Bella sucked on me just as I'd done to her cleavage. And fucking hell, it was amazing. I continued guiding her head as I grinded into her sweet mouth. Her warmth only made it better and soon I stiffened on the spot. My angel kept biting, licking and sucking as I rode my high, her name falling from my lips.

Bella sat bare on the ground, looking up at me like an innocent child. My thoughts were anything but fatherly. I grabbed her wrists and pulled her up, squashing her figure to mine once more. My hands curved around her ass while I stared into her eyes.

"I think you just ruined me for all females alike. Not that there'll be anyone else," I muttered before squeezing her luscious ass. She gave a low moan and smashed her mouth onto mine.


End file.
